The Journey
by Lady-Angelique-Sylylloth
Summary: Original Story about my D&D charactor and how she came to the surface.


**Another one from back in the day! Also same as last time I don't own the name Drizzt Do'Urden I just barrowed the name. But like before he's a different guy in my stories. I do own the other four characters though!!!**

**The Journey**

**The wind was softly blowing leaves through the courtyard of a beautiful manor. The setting sun was casting long shadows through out the grounds and inside this wondrous place. In one particular room the curtains were drawn tightly shut to shield it from the sun's golden**

**rays.**

**There was a blazing fire in the hearth, bathing the room in an orange glow. The room was simple with pale green wallpaper that went from the ceiling to the floor, which was dark brown wood, and with velvet green curtains to add to the design. This room only contained a few pieces of furniture which included an antique writing desk with a matching oak chair also with green velvet on the cushion, a bookshelf, and twin high winged back chairs that continued with the green theme of this room. **

**These twin chairs faced that mantle, and sitting in one was the beautiful lady Shadows. Asha Shadows was not your ordinary lady of the court; in fact the lords and ladies would rather see her dead. This is because she is not like you and I, she is a drow. A dark elf, cousins to the surface elves. The drow were so evil that their surface cousins banished them underground to a place known as the under dark, and this is where they reside to this very day. But Asha was not like her evil kin, no she was very kind and she didn't share their blood thirst. Nor did she believe that females were superior to males as the society does in the under dark.**

**For those of you who do not know much about the drow you must be thinking that this isn't that odd. I will tell you my friend this is a very strange and rare for a drow, and very rare for a female drow indeed!! But the strangest thing is she married another drow just like herself, his name was Alacard.**

**On this night as she sits in her chair, memories begin to swim in her head. The one that keeps coming back to her is the one that brought her to the surface. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, "yes?" she calls. The door opens and in walks her husband Alacard. He smiles at her, "So this is were you've been hiding Milady?" She chuckles " No I'm not hiding I came in here to write a letter to Lord and Lady Slylylloth," Alacard smiles knowing his wife has been missing her friend Angelique for quit some time. "Did you get it done?" he asks, "No, I came to sit by the fire to warm my hands and I got lost in some memories." She replies "Oh, and what of? If I may ask." Alacard says "Oh just of my journey to the surface with my mother." "I don't think you've ever told me this tale." "No I haven't, would you like to hear it?" "Yes, please." Alacard walked over and sat in the chair next to Asha as she began her tale.**

**We see two female drow walking along a dark tunnel cut out of the stone. One was taller then the other by a few inches and wore purple robes with a black spider design on it. While the younger female wore a red robe with a black spider design. " How much further mother?" A younger Asha asked. "Not much further daughter." Her mother answered. They have been traveling for a month now in search of an exit from this vile world. "When we are on the surface will I finally get to meet my real father?" Asha asked. Her mother frowned at the thought for Asha's real father was a sun elf. While on a raiding party Asha's mother had **

**bedded a sun elf so she could get him to trust her. After gaining his trust and love she then murdered him but not after he gave her something in return. **

**Now seventeen years later Asha still didn't know that her mother had killed her father shortly after she was created. "We shall see daughter, we shall see" She replied. "Now we should be getting closer to the surface, when we arrive I have arranged for one of our kin to escort you and help you along your way." "Aren't you coming with me?" Asha asked surprised. "No I must return home, I am the matron mother of the tenth house of ****Menzoberranzan!! I cannot abandon my house." "Then why do I have to leave?" "Because my daughter, you don't belong there. You belong on the surface with others like you." "How? I am a drow! I belong down here with other drow!" Suddenly Asha's mother whirled around and struck her. "Do not question me any more!" "Yes matron mother." Asha replied as she lowered her head. **

**Soon they saw sunlight and a cloaked figure at the entrance to a cave. " Master Do'Urden?" "Milady." He bows, though he seemed like he was tense and ready to quickly retrieve his blades if need be. " Here is my daughter Asha Ederoi El' Yeata. I am putting her in your care from here." After she said that she turned to her daughter she gave her a quick squeeze then walked back to the darkness that she called home.**

**Asha turned and looked at the figure "Who are you?" The cloaked figure bowed and pulled his hood back to reveal he was also a drow but he was different, instead of the normal red eyes of the drow his were lavender. " My name is Drizzt Do'Urden." Asha smiled and nodded "so now where do we go?" Drizzt smiled and bade her to follow him.**

**Soon they were coming upon a huge manor, the bricks were as black as night. There was a rot iron fence running along the property. A long walkway led to the front doors that were dark oak. Behind the manor there were trees as far as the eye could see, and off to the side before the tree line started there was a lake. **

**"Wow this is a wonderful house!" Asha exclaimed, "Is this your home Master Do'Urden?" "Please just Drizzt, no this is not my home but the home of one of my closest companions, Master Alacard Draco Dominus Shadows." "Am I to live here with him?" She questioned. "Only if it pleases you to do so, we would not force you but I do believe that you will come to love it here." **

**So they continued walking until they reached the front doors, Drizzt pulled on the heavy knocker and let it fall with a loud bang. A few moments later another male drow answered the door. He looked almost like Drizzt's twin brother except Alacard had a darker shade of purple eyes and his long white hair was much longer then Drizzt's. "Ah welcome back Drizzt! And I do welcome you Lady Asha into my manor." "Thank you very much Master Alacard" Asha smiled instantly falling for the charming drow but doing her best to hide it. She turned to Drizzt and said "I think you are wrong about me liking it here, because I already love it here!" They all got a very good chuckle out of that. Then Alacard moved aside and ushered them in to join him for a fine feast.**

**Back to present day with the couple sitting in Alacard's study. "I know it isn't much of a tale but it felt like a huge adventure for me." "Of course because you were leaving your only home and coming to a new world." "Yes, and thank you for making it so much easier and wonderful." She said while squeezing his hand gently. "Shall we retire for the night **

**Milady?" "Yes I am quite tired, my letter can wait till morning," And with that said they both rose and joined hands then left the study for a peaceful nights rest.**

**The End**


End file.
